


151: “I'm alive... I can tell because of the pain.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [151]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Foursome Relationship, M/M, Motorcycle Fail, Motorcycles, Multi, Showoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:26:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	151: “I'm alive... I can tell because of the pain.”

**151: “I'm alive... I can tell because of the pain.”**

* * *

Tyler was the first one to make it to Pogue's side as the male laid straight on his stomach on the road not moving. "Pogue?"

"I think he's dead." Reid commented as he kicked Pogue's side gently. Tyler threw a glare at his blond boyfriend shoving him back.

"I told him not to try the trick." Caleb added.

"Can you both some the least bit concern about your boyfriend whose laying on the fucking road not moving."

"He's not dead."

"Caleb-"

"I'm alive... I can tell because of the pain." Pogue muttered as he forcibly turned his body over with the help of power.

"Told you. I'm going to get the car and some ice from the cooler." Caleb announced heading back towards the Jeep.

"How you feel idiot?" Reid demanded.

"You are an idiot but are you okay?"


End file.
